We're Just Kids
by UnamedShadows
Summary: This is my first upload. I don't even think CharacterXAuthor even exists... but it's something I'm good at writing. Comment and Enjoy!


I turned my head and looked at Dick. His blue eyes sparkled at me.

"What're you smiling about?" He smiled at me.

"Your eyes…" I said. "They're so beautiful. It's a shame you hide them behind a mask all the time."

He chuckled. "It's not always a mask. Sometimes it's sunglasses."

I turned and looked at the ceiling as a smile pulled at my lips. "Right…right…"

There was a silence as we listened to the sound each other's breathing.

"Christine?" Dick said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you love me?"

I opened my mouth in fake shock. "How could you ask such a question?"

He raised and eyebrow, his blue eyes showed how serious he was.

"Of course I love you." I whispered. "Has the team made you doubt that?"

He laughed his mischievous laugh that I loved. "No. The team hasn't given me a hard time since the confrontation." His eyes darkened for a moment. "Of course I know they'll never trust me the same again."

I frowned. "I blame myself."

Dick brushed his lips on my cheek. "Don't blame yourself. I should've told them I had a relationship." He put his arms behind his head and smirked. "Besides…can I help it if I'm unbelievably attractive?"

I pushed his shoulder. "And not the least bit narcissistic."

"Not at all," he said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

We smiled at each other for a while. I saw in his eyes that he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about now?"

He turned to look at the window and then back at me. His teeth glinted in the light of my bedside lamp. "You're leaving tomorrow morning right?" he asked.

I looked at the clock, and it was 12:36 AM. "Well, actually I'm leaving in about four hours," I joked.

"Tomato. Tomato," he continued. "Once you leave, I'm not going to see you for a whole week. That's a long time away from each other."

I nodded. I knew where he was going with this, where he had been going for the last week now. "Not to mention you skipped out on me last night."

Dick's eyes smiled but his face was serious. "I had a covert mission with Bats," he explained.

"Sure…" I said.

Dick put an arm over my shoulder and pulled me into him, until our bodies were pressed together. His warm breath ran along my face and sent shivers down my spine to the small of my back where he rested his hand. I put my arm over his shoulder and ran my fingers through the back of his messy, black hair. His eyes looked into mine and I could feel them peering into my heart and soul.  
Those eyes. Those eyes that I knew could see how much I wanted what he wanted to give me.

His lips were soft and inviting and the kiss was slow and easy. It spread a dull warmth through my cheeks and my fingertips. I liked it, but wanted more.

Dick slowly pulled back and ran his lips over my right cheek and down the side of my neck. I let out a long sigh of enjoyment. Dick pulled up and nipped my earlobe.

All shackles off, I thought. I turned back into his lips and really kissed him.

I pressed my lips against him and turned my head slightly. I pushed forward and Dick pushed back, fighting for who would be on top the other.

By some chance, I ended up laying on top of Dick. His hands were pressing me to him at the small of my back and my hands lay flat down on the mattress, holding me up for support.

Dicks finger tips slowly, carefully found their way under my pant's waistband. Only the pants, because Dick knew my limitations.  
His hands ran down the sides of my thighs and the skin they touched lit on fire. I pressed my lips harder into his and he bit my lower lip. I moaned deep in my throat and bit back. A noise escaped his lips that sounded like a laugh. I pulled back my lips a bit and opened my eyes slightly to see him.

His eyes remained closed as he said, "Feisty, girl."

I smiled and ran my lips down the corner of his mouth to his left cheek.

Dick took the opportunity and rolled himself on top of me. I put my arms around Dick's neck and pushed him into me. His hands moved up to the between my shoulder blades and they lifted me off the bed a bit. My entire body tingled with happiness.

Dick pulled back a bit again. "I'm going to miss you next week," he cooed.

I smiled. "I can tell," I whispered back. The kissing continued. My fingertips explored under Dick's shirt and over his scarred back. He radiated a heat that could melt snow. I bunched up the back of Dick's shirt in my fist and slowly slid it off.

Without an argument, he slid out his arms and threw the shirt behind him at my closet. His bare chest lay atop mine and I could feel his heartbeat, quick and steady. I let out a low growl from my throat. I was enjoying this.

I could feel Dick's lips spread into a smile as he kissed me. Smiling and kissing at the same time, talent.

Dick spread my legs apart and I took in a sharp breath. I felt Dick's hands suddenly on my chest, pushing himself away. Our lips parted and I opened my eyes. His were wide, the blue a chilling color of fear.

"What?" I asked.

"I was enjoying that," he answered.

I was confused. "Yeah. So was I." Then I understood.

"Enjoying it too much. We're still young, Christine," he explained as he rolled off of me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know…" I whispered, sitting up.

"Where's my shirt?"

"By the closet."

Dick got up and his bare back seemed to glow in the lamplight. I saw the bruises and scars he carried from years of doing his job. One scar in particular was still healing.

"Is that from saving me?" I asked as I pointed to his back.

He quickly pulled in his shirt. "Yeah," he answered. "It was recently reopened while I was missing."

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes."

I got up from my bed and walked over to him. I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a light hug. "You should go," I said.

His smile returned with a quiet laugh. "You kicking me out?"

"No, but if my parents find you in here they will."

"Point taken." Dick hugged me back and went to the window. "I'll see you in a week."

"See you then," I replied as I sat back on my bed.

"Love you," he said.

I smiled. "Love you too, Boy Wonder."

He climbed out the window and was gone.


End file.
